


The Prince and the Mechanic

by Pastel_Colors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Colors/pseuds/Pastel_Colors
Summary: Komahina again. I never learn...Anyways, this is a talent swap but not between Hajime and Nagito. It's a talent swap that includes Sonia and Kazuichi. Similarly to Nagito's obsession with Hajime, Kazuichi has an obsession with Sonia; I wanted to combine that in a way so, I talentswapped them.Hajime is the Ultimate Prince and Komaeda is the Ultimate Mechanic.Anyways, onto the Oneshot!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	The Prince and the Mechanic

...I don't like introductions, I think they're too formal but, they're often mandatory so, I've just gotten accustomed to getting them over with.

My name is Hajime Hinata and I am the Prince and the Heir to the throne of Novoselic. Recently, a famous school for gifted and talented individuals named Hope's Peak Academy invited me to join as the 12th student and the Ultimate Prince. My parents believed this would expand my knowledge and our influence so, they sent me there, not knowing that by sending me, they would be trapping me in a dangerous killing game.

From this experience, I've met an abundance of interesting people, including a coach, a gymnast, a photographer, and even a boy that got into the school simply by pure luck and a girl with no idea what her talent is at all.  
But, there was one student that somehow managed to interest, scare and annoy me all at the same time.  
Nagito Komaeda the Ultimate Mechanic

He seemed fascinated by me and often I see him stalking me. He also is obsessed with "Hope" and how it works. Kazuichi, the lucky student, often tells me what Nagito has to say of me and while most of it freaks me out, there was one part that both flattered and disgusted me.

"Being royal is not a talent, you must be talented at almost everything for your royal status to be determined as 'talented'. You must show that you are better than any other leader figure, which is infinitely harder than just being a better boring mechanic like me. The freedom and power you must have...you could do anything."

'Anything'...heh. He truly knows nothing...

I was sitting on the beach of the second island, the sun brightly shining in my face. I was watching the blue waves crash into the sandy shore. The evening brought different shades of sky and ocean as it became more golden. I usually come here to help get my mind off of things but, it was hard this time. We had just lost Mikan, our nurse. Before her, we lost Ibuki and Hiyoko. This was the first time we lost three people and I couldn't save any of them. Sure, I wasn't involved but, I still felt like I could have done more...  
...  
I felt a presence behind me, this usually means Nagito is staring at me. I'm tired of being stalked. If he wants to talk, he should talk.

"I know you're there, Nagito. You don't need to stalk me. Just come here and talk to me."

I turned back to him, he was poorly hidden behind the diner, staring at me with complete focus. My response to his staring and eye contact with him broke him out of his focus and his face sported a health red shade at the embarrassment of getting caught. I briefly wondered what he was thinking about before shooing the thought away. He sheepishly walked up next to me seeming more and more uncomfortable with every second that passed. I patted on the sand to invite him to sit. Still embarrassed, he nervously sat down on the sand; he isn't scary, he's just weird.

"Is there something you want to say to me? If so, then why hide?"

For a moment, he didn't reply. Then, with a sigh, he spoke up.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just really interested in you. You have such a unique personality and with such an amazing talent, I found myself infatuated with you."

Well, that was blunt. But, in a way, that's what I wanted. But, what does he mean by that? How could he know anything about my personality if he never talks to me?

"What do you even know about me, Nagito?"

He looked down at the sand, as if he was thinking about it.  
"Well, you're very kind. You listen to others and give them the light of day. People who are obviously beneath you, people like me." He smiled, still looking downwards as he continued,  
"You're caring, you wanted to trust and believe in someone as disgustingly despairful as Mikan. Choosing to encourage her to tell the truth rather than just forcing the truth upon her like I would have. But, you don't let your kindness shield you from the truth. You search for the truth. You're truly an admirable person."

...He really thinks of me like that? I never realized that he truly liked anything about me other than my status...  
"But, you're awfully dense," he said with a chuckle, "I can tell that you're shocked that I had any genuine feelings for you. But, others thought that it was obvious that I was interested in you. I..I kind of wish I was you. For you to turn out the way you did, talent and personality, you must have had the best childhood."

He couldn't be anymore wrong.  
"No, you don't want to be me. My childhood, if you could even call it that, was not the best."   
Nagito stared at me, confused.   
"Do you know the saying, 'the grass is always greener on the other side'?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, the saying applies to me too. Truth is, I wasn't allowed to have a childhood. I had to train, to work, to study. With no siblings, even when I had free time, there was no one my age to spend time with. Sure, I got mostly everything I wanted but, I didn't want much; I'm not materialistic. I often envied the commoner children who got to play outside every day."  
"At least you have a good talent. Right?" He asked a little less confident now.

I envied his simplicity. That just because my talent means I have power makes it better.  
"It's hard to keep such a talent though. As a prince, you are taught that the problems of each and every one of your subjects are your problems. You are meant to do everything in your power to appease and assist the majority of your subjects. And even though you guys aren't my subjects, I feel like I'm failing as a ruler whenever someone dies. That I'm only useful when someone is dead. As a ruler, I feel like you all are my responsibility so, to not be able to do anything while others die is painful."

He was speechless. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have burdened him with my childhood.

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm quite the opposite. I never got anything I wanted, I was poor after all. All I did was fix things. And the fear of death isn't new. I didn't feel safe since my area was near a lot of crime. I always thought that I would give almost anything for the security and riches you have."

What? The fear of death isn't new? I could never imagine coming to terms with the fact the seeing tomorrow wasn't a guarantee. Even here, while I'm slowly getting used to it, it still scares me. Plus, I know there's a time limit.

"Hmm...maybe that saying can work for both of us. The grass is always greener on the other side." I said, looking back at the now golden sky. Purple and pink are starting to peer into the sky as well.

"Yeah, maybe...Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"...I feel like I've met you and have talked to you before. Like, we were friends before; maybe that's why I gained feelings for you so quickly. I don't know what might happen and life might not last forever, I know this better than most so, I just want to say...I really do love...you."

I fell silent to that confession. I didn't know what to say. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I felt a similar connection. Like maybe we've met before. Like maybe I also liked him, but; I'm a prince. If I came back with a commoner, especially a common _boy,_ it would be a scandal. I was never controversial before so, I don't know how I would deal with it...

...And yet, I found myself reaching out to him; just wanting to embrace my emotions for once. I didn't want to speak, didn't want to admit my treachery in words, but; an action wouldn't hurt, an actions only shared by us.

I closed my eyes and our lips met. I heard a surprised gasp through the kiss yet he didn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did my waist. He guided me to the sandy floor where our kiss deepened. Was it love that drove us to this? Was it lust? Maybe loneliness, fear or a desperation for even a bit of normalcy. I wouldn't know, I just didn't want this moment to end.

I found myself silently praying that no one would find us, I would still rather stay uncontroversial, even within this group, and Fuyuhiko never liked minors getting romantic but, even if they did see us, I would find a way to deal with it. I felt myself running out of air, I pulled on the collar of his t-shirt to alert him of that and he pulled away. With a deep breath, I let air back into my lungs.

I opened my eyes to see his fluffy white hair in a ponytail, his pale skin almost glowed in the purple and pink sky, icy blue eyes staring lovingly back at me. He giggled and softly pinching my nose.  
"You need to breathe through your nose when you're kissing someone, your Majesty."

I smiled back up at him.  
"Right..." I looked back at the diner and the road leading back to the main island, "I..I'm not ready to go back just yet. Are you fine with staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, I can stay here for as long as you like" he said reassuringly. He laid down on the sand next to me and we talked until the sun went down and the purple sky turned a deep, dark blue.


End file.
